Thankyou, you make me better
by azalya dragneel
Summary: Lucy sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba Natsu terserang demam, dan saat Lucy merawat Natsu tiba-tiba Natsu mencium Lucy!. bagaimana kelanjutannya? oke langsung baca minna arigatou


**Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfict NaLu one-shoot. Saya kurang puas dengan fanfict saya sebelumnya dan sekarang saya akan terus berusaha oke selamat membaca minna**

** Happy Reading**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Azalya Dragneel mempersembahkan**

** Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

** Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

** Warning: OOC, Aneh, cerita gak jelas dan typo dimana-mana**

* * *

Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah di Magnolia, mentari yang bersinar dengan cerah, burung-burung yang berkicau bagaikan melodi dari alam benar-benar luar biasa.

Namun seorang gadis blonde tengah khawatir karena dari tadi pagi dia tidak mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut salmon dan exeednya di guild kesayangannya Fairy Tail. Padahal baru kemarin mereka menyelesaikan misi bersama-sama. Dan gerak-gerik gadis blonde yang bernama Lucy itupun terus diperhatikan oleh Mirajane yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Lucy.

"ada apa Lucy?, kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?"Tanya Mirajane sambil mengelap beberapa gelas

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Mira-san"kata Lucy sambil memberikan senyuman paksa

"hmm, apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan Natsu?"jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum jahil

"a-apa?, ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kesepian"Lucypun berusaha menutupi rona merah yang sudah menjalar di pipinya

"hmm, oh iya Lucy aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu"kata Mirajane sambil menepuk dahinya pelan

"apa itu Mira-san"

"Natsu…"wajah Mirajane terlihat agak murung

"ada apa dengannya?"Lucy terlihat sedikit panik

"dia terserang demam"

Tanpa pikir panjang Lucypun berlari ke luar guild menuju rumah Natsu tanpa menghiraukan sautan dari Mirajane dan beberapa anggota guild lainnya.

"hahhh, Lucy..,Lucy"kata Mirajane sambil memandang Lucy yang mulai menjauh

**Natsu's house (Lucy POV)**

Akhirnya aku tiba di rumah Natsu, jujur saja aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Apakah dia bisa merawat dirinya sendiri?, merawat rumahnya saja tidak pernah beres. Akupun mengambil beberapa langkah menuju pintu rumah Natsu dan mengetuknya pelan

TOK..,TOK…, TOK…

"Natsu, apa kau ada di dalam?"kataku memanggil namanya namun tidak ada sahutan. Karena aku persaanku sudah tidak enak akhirnya aku nekat membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Aku melangkah pelan menuju sebuah ranjang kecil dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut salmon tengah terbaring lemah bersama seekor exeed yang tengah mengompres dahi lelaki tersebut

**End Lucy POV**

"Natsu…"panggil Lucy yang terlihat prihatin dengan partnernya

"Lucy"sahut Happy yang terkejut sekaligus sedih dengan keadaan sahabatnya

"Lu-Lucy.., ke-kenapa kau disini? Pulang lah nanti kau tertular hahahatchuuu" kata Natsu yang terlihat lemah.

Namun Lucy tidak mempedulukan perkataan Natsu dan memegah dahinya, Lucypun terkejut

"Natsu, demammu tinggi sekali kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan kau Happy, istirahatlah dulu biar aku yang menjaga Natsu"

"Aye"sahut Happy dan diapun beranjak menuju sofa, lalu tertidur

"aku buatkan bubur ya, Natsu"Lucy mulai beranjak menuju dapur namun..

"ti-tidak apa-apa Lucy, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku sudah lebih baik kok"kata Natsu yang mencegah Lucy sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy

"sudah, kau istirahat saja aku tidak akan tertular kok tenang saja" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis #mungkin paling manis yang pernah dilihat Natsu. Reaksi Natsu? Tentu saja dia tersipu meski itu tidak terlihat oleh Lucy karena wajahnya memerah akibat demam yang dideritanya.

"ba-baiklah, terserah kau saja"Lucy pergi menuju dapur Natsu dan saat tiba dia terkejut bukan main karena indahnya(?) dapur Natsu yang dihiasi sampah-sampah tak berguna

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSU!, APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERSIHKAN DAPURMU?"

"aku baru membersihkannya sebulan lalu" jawab Natsu lemah.

Lucy hanya diam menanggapinya dan berusaha menahan amarahnya, lalu dia melanjutkan tujuannya yaitu membuat bubur untuk Natsu

Beberapa saat kemudian bubur untuk Natsupun telah jadi dan dapur Natsu sekarang juga terlihat lebih-sangat bersih.

Lucy berjalan menuju ranjang Natsu, namun dia mendapati Natsu tengah tertidur pulas dan menaruh semangkuk bubur itu di sebuah meja.

"Natsu..,Natsu bangunlah"Lucy berusaha membangunkan Natsu namun tidak berhasil

"Natsu.., makanlah dahulu setelah itu baru kau tidur"kata Lucy yang semakin mendekat dengan Natsu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Natsu menarik Lucy lebih dekat dengannya dan..

.

.

.

.

.

_CUP_

.

.

.

Dia mencium bibir Lucy,entah dia sadar atau tidak namun diamencium Lucy dengan mata yang sedikit sayu dan setelah dia mencium Lucy dia tertidur kembali.

"eh-ehhh?"Lucy terlihat shock dengan muka yang sangat memerah. Ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh Natsu dan kini detak jantungnya sudah tidak terkendali.

"_apa yang terjadi?, apa maksudnya tadi?_" pikir Lucy sambil meletakan tangannya dibibirnya. Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya dia berpikir untuk membiarkan Natsu tertidur dan pergi menuju apartementnya

**Keesokan harinya**

Lucy tengah melamun di meja bar dengan pipi yang memerah, dia sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"_kenapa aku mikirkannya terus?, sudahlah lupakan mungkin si bodoh itu hanya sedang bermimpi_"pikir Lucy yang berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Lucy…,Lucy…., LUCEEE"

"ehh-ehh, ada apa?"kata Lucy yang kaget karena teriakan seseorangdi sebelahnya yang memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Luce, terimakasih ya kemarin bubur buatanmu enak sekali. Aku jadi ingin lagi"kata Natsu yang sudah duduk di sebelah Lucy dengan grins khasnya

"sejak kapan kau datang?"kata Lucy yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Natsu

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan bahkan kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku"

"ti-tidak, tidak ada"ingatan tentang dia dan Natsu sedang berciuman itupun muncul dan Lucy berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya

"benar?"

"ya-ya, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"apa?"

"apa kau ingat kejadian kemarin, saat aku berusaha membangunkanmu?"

"tidak"

"benar kau tidak ingat?"

"tidak, memang aku melakukan apa?"Tanya Natsu polos

"kaukan sudah menci-umm"spontan Lucy menutup mulutnya, dia tidak sadar hampir mengatakan bahwa Natsu sudah menciumnya. Dan kacaunya lagi dia mengatakan hal itu ketika keadaan guild tengah sepi, akhirnya perkataan Lucy membuat semua nggota guild terkejut

"menci? Hah, jangan-jangan Natsu kau?!"Mata Mirajane langsung berbinar, mendengarnya

"Natsu, benarkah itu?"Tanya Erza dengan wajah memerah seperti warna rambutnya

"flame-head, ternyata kau sudah mengerti cara manaklukkan wanita"kata Gray dengan coolnya dan pakaiannya telah menghilang entah kemana

"Gray bajumu"kata Cana sambil tetap meminum bir-nya

"kyaa, sejak kapan?"

"Gray-sammaaa, Juvia ingin melakukan itu dengan Gray-samma"kata Juvia sambil mengejar Gray

"ghee, hebat sekali kau salamander"kata Gajeel di ujung bar

"Lu-chan, itu romantis sekali"kata Levy pada Lucy

"Deeekkiiteeerruu"kata Happy menggoda

Seakan menyadari sesuatu Natsu langsung berlari menarik Lucy keluar guild

"baiklah semua mari kita rayakan lahirnya pasangan baru yaitu Natsu dan Lucy!"kata Master Makarov sambil mengangkat birnya

**Di tepi danau, di hutan Magnolia**

"hahh..,hah…, Natsu kenapa kau membawaku kemari"Tanya Lucy yang terlihat capek

"aku-aku sudah ingat kejadian kemarin, maafkan aku. Aku kira itu hanya mimpi"

"jadi kau ingat?"

"ya maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi aku belum siap"

"ap-apa yang ingin kau katakan?"kata Lucy dengan blushing akutnya dan detak jantungnya tengah berdetak kencang

"aku…,aku…

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu"kata Natsu dengan blushing yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi

"Natsu, aku juga mencintaimu"kata Lucy dengan pipinya yang memerah, membuat Lucy terlihat manis dan Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy erat

"terimakasih Lucy, aku akan selalu melindungimu"

"aku juga akan, selalu melindungimu Natsu"Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu

"haaatttchhuu"Lucy tiba-tiba saja bersin, sepertinya dia terkena flu Natsu

"Lucy, maaf aku membuatmu sakit"

"tidak apa-apa Natsu aku sudah merasa lebih baik karena kau membuatku bahagia hari ini"Natsu memandang dalam Lucy lalu sebuah ide terlitas olehnya

"yossshh"tiba-tiba Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style

"eh,Natsu?"Lucy sedikit kaget akibat perlakuan Natsu

"tenang saja Lucy, sekarang aku akan merawatmu"kata Natsu sambil memberikan Grins khasnya yang menawan

"hmm"Lucy mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju apartement Lucy seperti pangeran dan putri yang pergi menju istana mereka

**Owari~**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai deh fanfict one-shoot saya, maaf jelek dan gak nyambung banget tapi saya tetap menuggu review dari minna. Arigatou ne minna~**

**AZALYA DRAGNEEL ^^**


End file.
